


Prompt #016 Friends

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [27]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at a party when someone asks: "Are you two dating?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #016 Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #016 Друзья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166447) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



> This is set in the same human!AU as 'Genesis', but a knowledge of that story isn't needed to understand this.
> 
> Just note that here, Ichigo's 19 and Toshiro's 20, and they're both students (second and third respectively) in Cambridge University (UK).

**Hazy**

Two hours, four playlists, and undoubtedly half a dozen-too-many bottles of alcohol into the party, Ichigo had forgotten the identities of most of the people in the room. He could just make out Chad tucked away in the far corner, but the seventeen others lying strewn on the carpet between the bulky Mexican teenager and the sofa where Ichigo was sprawled across were a complete mystery to the ginger medical student. He had a feeling that his dorm mates were down there somewhere, but he was finding it a challenge to comprehend anything past the lip of his current best friend – a bottle of Smirnoff – and the tuffs of white hair tickling his chin. Despite this, or perhaps, because of this, he was pretty certain that it was Tōshirō – something gay karate related surname – lying next to him (practically on top of him), which in any other situation would have amazed Ichigo, except they’d both had too much to drink, and Tōshirō was dreadful at holding his liquor. He wasn’t sure how many Tōshirō had drunk, maybe two, but then since he couldn’t count his own fingers at that given moment in time without giggling, Ichigo’s judgement wasn’t considered extremely reliable.

“Oi Ich! Change the song would ya?” shouted some giant, red-haired guy, and Ichigo rolled backwards and slapped a hand down onto the neon pink iPod beside him, laughing hysterically while he fumbled for the button.

“Stop moving,” grumbled the five-foot cat on his arm, poking him in the side. Yep, it was Tōshirō, and Ichigo patted his head in apology as he shifted back into position. “Piss off.”

“Kitty,” sang Ichigo, taking another swig of his drink. Tōshirō peered up at him with a frown, narrowing his eyes and sniffing like an animal.

“You’re fucking drunk,” he said, his typically smooth and cool speech slurred slightly.

“S’you,” Ichigo replied happily. He tucked his bottle between his legs just in time to catch the dark-haired snorting girl before she fell in his lap, and they both apologised through their bellowing laughter as he pushed her back into the room. She didn’t get very far, landing on her knees on the carpet a foot or two away, and so just flopped onto her back and did a noble impression of a dying fish at his feet.

“Least I don’t bloody sound like it,” continued Tōshirō, apparently ignorant of the exchange.

“Fucking swearing,” Ichigo grated, flicking him on the forehead. Tōshirō growled something and fixed him with a glare, but since Ichigo just beamed back at him, he gave up with looking menacing and let himself curl back up against the leaner body. There was a blanket over Tōshirō’s legs, Ichigo noticed, or maybe a shirt – it wasn’t his shirt thankfully (he had to check) – and Ichigo stuck out his tongue in thought. “Whoo doing here?”

“Hell if I know,” grunted Tōshirō. “Why the hell’d I come?”

“Yay,” laughed Ichigo, dribbling the rest of his Smirnoff down him when he tried to finish it off. “You ditta have to.”

There was a deep sigh from Tōshirō. Across the room somebody screamed and three voices groaned loudly as a glass smashed against something, drunken accusations flying around the buzzed heads of the twenty-odd university students. “You asked,” he said simply.

Ichigo frowned at that. “Whatta you, my girlfriend?” Tōshirō wasn’t one for events or massive meet-ups – Ichigo had learnt this just a few weeks after meeting him – so he’d been more than surprised when the prodigious Math student had agreed to spend the night at a friend’s party with him. Tōshirō knew less people in the room than Ichigo did, which was probably why they were stuck together like glue and Ichigo hadn’t been snogged by anybody yet. Not that he was suggesting Tōshirō was warding people away – it wasn’t like they were going out or anything, but more that being attached to the hip with someone in a small space limited the happenings that one could get up to.

Somebody took this moment to throw themselves onto the sofa next to theirs, squealing in such a high-pitched delight that Ichigo had to lean away when she thrust her face towards his. “What?” she cried, eyes blown in wonder. “Are you two dating?”

“No,” they snapped together, Ichigo’s denial border-lining a hysterical cackle. He realised then that something tasted funny on his tongue, and since he was one hundred and ten per cent certain that it wasn’t the alcohol, he turned to Tōshirō and said, “Could be.”

“What?” the other replied, having already forgotten what the conversation was about.

“Da’ing,” said Ichigo innocently. He had to raise his voice as the next song blasted out of the speakers. “If you wanna. Known you for ages.”

Tōshirō was quiet for a moment. He was staring at Ichigo with a weird expression on his rosy face, and it made Ichigo smile. “You want to?”

“Totally yeah.”

There was a beat of some girly mainstream music before the reply. “Sure, why not.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah – cool – yeah.” He turned a grin towards the girl watching them from the other sofa. “We’re dating now.”

“Oh my god,” she said, astonished. Then she got up and hurried away.

Ichigo ignored her. “You want pizza?” he asked Tōshirō, dropping his Smirnoff. He’d had enough to drink.

Tōshirō shrugged, smiling back at him. He pulled the blanket up higher over himself. “Yeah, whatever.”


End file.
